Standard pre-programmed controllers are available in the marketplace but such standard pre-programmed controllers are costly and have limited applicability and fixed displays corresponding to their application. Programmable controllers are also available but such controllers are also costly, include standard keypads for programming and entry of information, and frequently require programming to display output information.
Notwithstanding the existing available controllers, there is a need for a programmable universal controller that may be manufactured as a standard unit, programmed to be applicable in a universe of applications with a variety of related graphic input and output indicia selectable by the user and sellable at low cost in quantities of a few hundred to a few thousand units.